


О зонтах, социальных условностях и хороших поводах

by veliri



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собственно, история о зонтах, социальных условностях и хороших поводах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О зонтах, социальных условностях и хороших поводах

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле это PG (за небольшое количество неджентльменских выражений), флафф и милота, не вычитано даже мной на второй раз.   
> Для моего сладкого котика ...GreenSun <3

Агент Ланселот, он же Джеймс Спенсер, был прекрасно осведомлен, что имеет множество достоинств и недостатков — как и любой живой человек, впрочем.

(В связи с этим вставал вопрос о Мерлине, чьи слабые места не видел никто и никогда, но Ланселот не знал, в чем сомневаться: в его жизнедеятельности или человечности.)

Так вот, безупречность агентов Кингсмен была не более чем удачным пиар-ходом, и поэтому агенты чаще всего направлялись на те задания, где требовались их наиболее сильные качества. Ланселот всегда был хорош в дипломатических миссиях, в рукопашном бое и, как ни странно, в том, что касалось планирования сложных операций. Куда менее хорош он был в обезвреживании бомб, тихих и бесшумных ликвидациях и в миссиях, связанных со сложной вычислительной техникой.

Что касается человеческих качеств, то они тоже делились на позитивные и негативные. В Ланселоте дружелюбие, открытость и умение найти подход к любому живому существу сочетались с шумностью, недостатком такта и умением занимать очень много места в жизнях окружающих людей.

Была еще одна вещь, которую сложно было как-то классифицировать, очень странная и почти постыдная особенность.

Зонтики.

Ланселот не был кандидатом Галахада, но с начала своей карьеры в Кингсмен во многом брал с него пример. Галахаду очень полюбились зонты — новинка изобретательского отдела, — и он чаще всего выбирал именно зонт в качестве основного оружия.

(Следует добавить, что первые модели обладали не только защитной, но и огневой функцией, от которой, впрочем, пришлось отказаться.)

Так вот, Ланселот тоже принялся использовать зонт — и весьма эффективно, надо сказать. Вот только оказалось, что он хронически не способен за ним уследить. Ланселот забывал зонты в такси, в кофейне, в особняке румынского наркобарона, в туалете дешевого мотеля в Намибии...

После пары десятков «откровенно проебанных» зонтов Мерлин твердо заявил, что «выебет достопочтенного сэра, блядь, Ланселота» этим самым зонтом, если он еще раз сунется и попросит «этот последний, я буду за ним следить».

(Опять же, джентльменам, коими являлись все Кингсмены, не полагалось нецензурно изъясняться, но некоторые вещи все-таки нужно называть своими именами.)

Оставшись без фирменных кингсменовских зонтов, Ланселот, конечно, расстроился, но его живой характер не позволил переживать слишком долго. Однако странное зонтичное проклятье, как выяснилось, распространялось не только на сверхсекретное супероружие, но и на обычные зонты, которые могли предохранить разве что от дождя — и то если тот не сопровождался ветром, и коварные капли не норовили броситься в лицо.

Так вот, эти зонты Ланселот тоже исправно терял. И пусть он, как и прочие агенты, чаще всего находился в разъездах, туманный и дождливый Лондон, словно подкарауливая его, исправно разверзал хляби небесные прямо над бедовой головой.

Первое время Ланселот заимствовал зонты в ателье — в конце концов, это было очень респектабельное заведение для весьма респектабельных джентльменов, ничего удивительного, что в уголке аккуратно притулилась корзинка со строгими зонтами-тростями. Разумеется, ни один он так и не вернул, и в скором времени корзинка окончательно опустела, а взгляд управляющего, направленный на Ланселота, преисполнился молчаливого неодобрения.

После этого Ланселот смирился с тем, что ему суждено мокнуть под дождем.

Он не очень переживал за костюм — еще одно порождение гениальной исследовательской мысли, он способен был вынести многое, не только вражеские пули, и уж точно не приходил в негодность от простого дождя.

(Пожалуй, Ланселот бы не удивился, если бы пуленепробиваемая ткань пережила и дождь кислотный — а что, в Кингсмен умеют готовиться к худшему.)

Но, конечно, постоянно намокать было не слишком приятно, портило прическу и существенно снижало градус представительности. И когда Ланселот в очередной раз печально размышлял об этом прискорбном факте, стоя на крылечке ателье и прячась (вернее, пытаясь спрятаться) под крошечным козырьком, за его спиной открылась входная дверь — обычное дело, — и знакомый голос — а вот это уже странно — поинтересовался, может ли он чем-то помочь.

Ланселот обернулся к Персивалю и не сдержал беззлобный смешок:

— Со мной нет нужды свято блюсти все социальные условности, сэр Персиваль. Я в полном порядке.

Персиваль наградил его нечитаемым, но очень внушительным взглядом:

— Я не склонен предлагать помощь, если не готов ее оказать. Или, — крошечная пауза, — не желаю ее оказывать.

— Тогда вы воистину современный рыцарь, — улыбнулся Ланселот. Персиваль поглядел на него с долей укоризны.

— Так уж вышло, что я немного в курсе вашей небольшой проблемы с зонтами.

— Мерлин?

— Он жаловался агенту Галахаду, что вы опустошили его запас зонтов. А господин управляющий...

— Не продолжайте. Желаете обвинить меня в раздолбайстве? — Ланселот ухмыльнулся, но это не произвело на бесстрастного Персиваля впечатления.

— Хотел сообщить, что мой зонт достаточно большой, чтобы укрыть двоих. И что я знаком с интересной техникой, которая позволяет не забывать нигде свои вещи. Видите ли, моя маленькая племянница...

— Я понял, — беззаботно перебил Ланс. — Тогда, пожалуй, мне стоит угостить вас кофе. Как вам такой вариант?

— Не вижу причин отказываться, — нарочито чопорно отозвался Персиваль, и — Ланселот мог поклясться! — на секунду в его глазах мелькнуло чистейшей воды удовлетворение.


End file.
